


About Time

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Beca is well aware of the fact that, as much as she likes Jesse, and as nice as he is, he's not the one for her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw it, and as much as I liked Beca/Jesse as in canon, it's not the ship I was rooting for.

Beca is well aware of the fact that, as much as she likes Jesse, and as nice as he is, he's not the one for her.

"We took too long to get our shit together," he says, smiling when she finally talks to him about it, a month after the beginning of their sophomore year. "You ended up hung up on someone else without realizing it."

And she knows that he's completely right.

* * *

Working out who it is takes the better part of two weeks.

It really shouldn't surprise her so much when she realizes.

And it definitely shouldn't cause her to drop the juice pouch Jesse had handed her in shock. Jesse asks if she's okay and Beca nods slowly.

"It's Chloe," she says, faintly, and Jesse grins.

"About time you figured it out."

* * *

"What do I do?"

Beca drops her head onto the table and groans slightly, because, really, Jesse and all his movie knowledge really should be more help than this.

"I like movies, but movies aren't real life, Beca. She lives near campus, you know. About a mile away," Jesse says, offering the bowl of popcorn. "If this was a movie, though, I think this would be the part where the music's a catchy pop song and the shot fades to a montage of you pining."

"I severely underestimated your movie nerdness," Beca replies, flicking a piece of popcorn at his face.

* * *

The thing is is that it doesn't really even truly surprise Beca, that she likes Chloe. The thing that surprises her about it, though, is that she's actually nervous about admitting it.

"Just go for it, Beca. The worst she'll do is say no," Jesse says, looking at her from where he's planted himself on her bed, much to the annoyance of Kimmy Jin.

"And when are you going to get off your ass about who you like?" Beca retorts, picking up the DVD case for The Breakfast Club and dropping it in the wastebasket, just to be mean.

"How do you know I haven't already?" Jesse asks and Beca smirks.

"Benji's puppy eyes. That's how."

* * *

In the end, Beca does just show up at Chloe's apartment, biting her lip and shuffling awkwardly on the metaphorical doorstep when Chloe answers the door.

"So, I like you," she rushes out before Chloe can say anything and before Beca can lose her nerve. There's a terrifying moment before Chloe grins and pulls her inside, closing the door and kissing Beca for a minute.

"I like you too," she replies, and kisses Beca again.


End file.
